Love Blossoms in a Garden
by StarRaven42
Summary: Six months have passed since the final battle, and the world has entered a new age of peace. Yet, that doesn't mean things are easy for Seifer or Zell. Both have to grapple with problems brought on by this world. Can they help each other? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Love Blossoms in a Garden

Author's Note: I own nothing Square-Enix owns everything. Also throughout the story I'll be switching back and forth between Seifer and Zell's points of view. In order to keep things clear I'll be using these over the top arrows to show a change.

3----(Seifer/Zell)---- 

Well without any other interruptions I guess I better get on with the story.

Chapter One: Confrontations

3----Seifer---- 

I was lying down in bed trying my best to shield the sun from my eyes. I was thinking about all that had happened. It was really the only thing I could do these days. I guess I really can't complain though. Not like I have much choice in the matter, either stay here or face an angry mob in some village. I'm even forbidden from picking up my gunblade. Still this whole solitude does get pretty difficult.

Damnit is it always the same around here? Day in day out nothing ever seems to change around this place. I've been essentially trapped inside Balamb Garden for months now ever since the Sorceress Battle.

Well I guess I better move on to the next part of my daily ritual. I'll leave my room once a day to go get food. I'll go to the door, take a deep breath, and gather my strength.

Okay, I just need to keep it together and get to the cafeteria and back as quickly as I can without looking insane. Yeah I can do this.

The door slid open and I couldn't help thinking of the past. In the old days I was able to walk with a lot more confidence with Raijin and Fujin by my side. Both were sent off on a mission to Trabia Garden, leaving me quite alone. Oh well they were always more than I ever deserved.

Well so far so good. No one has bothered me yet. Most of these underclassmen are so scared they walk in the opposite direction. It's good to be mean it keeps people far away… Oh god, it figures Zell is in my way, nothing can be easy. He's like a wall that gets in my way almost every day

"Seifer you look like you just crawled out of a hole. You really should go out more; you know maybe meet up with some people from town. They would really love to see you now."

"Just shove it Chickenwuss. I'm not supposed to fight anyone, but I'd gladly risk it just to beat you into the ground."

3----Zell---- 

"Seifer, I'm amazed at you. You have to be the vilest hated thing still left in this world yet you still act like you are better than everyone you meet. You're disgusting."

He pushed past me and kept walking down the hall. He seemed pretty mad, and I couldn't help but grin. I even my victory dance and pumped my arm in the air.

That was almost too easy. Everyone else acts like what happened six months ago never happened. People may want to forget what happened but I'll never let Seifer live it down. It's about time he was brought down. I won't let him forget all those people he hurt. I will break Almasy. What's wrong with me though? I never used to be like this…

A cold sweat over took me. I couldn't help but feel a sense of panic sweep over me. I can't believe it. Today is hot dog day. I started running, pushing people out of the way. Damnit, how could I be so stupid?

"Get out of my way!"

It's kind of pathetic though. Hot Dog Day is one of the few things I look forward to anymore. Not like there is much else to do. All the missions have dried up. I haven't fought a good fight in months. There isn't even anyone to talk to. Is it always the same?

It's so boring around here anymore. Everyone is too busy with their own problems. Squall and Rinoa have been flying around the globe solving problems between nations, it's almost like they are on a honeymoon. Selphie and Irvine are going between Galbadia and Trabia Garden overseeing repairs. You can hardly say Quistis is here between her classes and running the Garden she has been so busy I haven't even seen her in two weeks. It really sucks being alone like this all the time. And with nothing to do it just gets really hard to pretend I'm happy. It really isn't easy keeping up this cheerful personality.

Oh crap, a long line of people had already started to form. By the look of this I'll be lucky if I even get any food. I can't believe Seifer distracted me in the hallway like that. Now I'm going to miss out on… you know though it really doesn't matter. What's the point it's just food. Well there's Seifer, maybe I'll have some fun really quick.

I stuck my foot out right in front of him. He saw it coming though so he stumbled dropped his food, but he didn't fall. Now he just looked pretty pissed.

He spun and stared at me, "Damnit Dincht why can't you just leave me alone for one day."

I grabbed Seifer by the collar of his coat and shook him. By this time the whole cafeteria was staring at us. "You think you deserve peace of mind for one day, after what you did to countless people? Everyone thinks we should just act like nothing happened, like we are all friends here. Well it's not that simple I'll make sure you don't forget what you did. I'll make sure you suffer each day."

I seemed to have gone into some kind of daze. It was only a moment though, but it was the strangest look I have ever seen. Then in a matter of seconds it was gone. He recovered and pushed me at the wall. I hit the wall and got up as fast as I could. That look from before, it knocked me off guard. Seifer was furious and in a low voice so only I could hear, "Do you honestly believe I don't think about what happened everyday? I will never forget what happened. If I had my way I would just fade away without anyone noticing."

Seifer stormed out of the cafeteria. Many of the students turned and started talking to each other in a hushed whisper. It took a few moments for me to take in what happened. I walked out of the cafeteria a few minutes later. I wanted to make sure he wouldn't run into Seifer in the hall.

Has he really been thinking about what happened all these months? Does that mean I've underestimated him all this time? I think I should probably stop hounding him for a bit. Maybe I'm no better than him; I'm tormenting him just like he used to torment me. That look in his eyes though… what was it? It seemed so familiar.

It was all so confusing. Damn him. I spun and punched the nearest wall at least three times before I lost count, and the pain in my fist got to be too much.

3----Seifer---- 

I finally got back to my room. The walk back seemed to take forever. To make things worse all of Garden will be talking about this by tomorrow. Maybe I'll just stay in my room for a couple days. I've changed so much. The old me would have fought him right there in the cafeteria in front of everyone. I guess it doesn't matter anymore though. It's always the same anyway.

That chickenwuss is right though. After all I did I do deserve a lot worse. I deserve a whole lot worse.

Chapter One: End


	2. Chapter 2: Kindred Spirits Broken Hearts

Author's Notes: Just wanted to take the time to say thank you so much for the reviews. They really do mean a lot.

Chapter Two: Kindred Spirits, Broken Hearts?

3----Zell---- 

I really didn't mean to be that cruel. How was I supposed to know he was really taking it all to heart? Maybe there is more to Seifer than I thought. I haven't seen him in two days. I've even been walking up and down these hallways. All of Garden is talking about the little incident. I've had to scare some people so they would get away from me instead of asking questions.

Of course they would look at me funny; I have been pacing up and down the same hallway for a couple days now. Ever since I saw that look in his eyes I haven't been able to stop thinking about that arrogant Almasy. I started moving my hands all across my hair, what's the matter with me? "Get out of my head," oh crap people are looking!

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am so just keep moving." Darn underclassmen, can't mind their own business.

I have to see him. I just have to apologize. I don't want to become some horrible tormentor. And that look. Yeah I'm going to see him. Even if he doesn't want to listen I'll make him listen. First I threw out a few quick punches into the air and then I was off.

3----Seifer---- 

I was lying on my bed thinking as usual. This time I all I could think about was how Zell had changed. What a horrible scene that was. What's even more surprising is the way that Zell has been acting. I kind of miss the old chickenwuss.

"Hey Seifer, let me in we need to talk."

What's he doing here? Maybe he came to taunt me some more since I haven't left my room in a few days.

"I'm serious let me in right now."

"Stop pounding on the doors I'm not letting you in! Why don't you look for someone else to pick a fight with?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, so why don't you just let me… oh hey!"

Well he stopped pounding, he must have left once he caught the smell of food. What the hell? "How did you get in?"

"I checked and your door was unlocked."

Damnit of all the days I forget to lock the stupid door. "Well go ahead you have my attention; say what you want to say."

"Look Seifer, I'm really sorry about what happened the other day. I really don't know why I've been acting like that, but I'm so sorry."

"Yeah fine, whatever just go." He actually apologized and to make things even more shocking is; he actually seems sincere.

"Well I wanted to ask you something, it's kind of…"

"Just hurry up and say what you want to say." Just please leave me alone.

"There is something wrong. I can see it in your eyes… there is something… it's the same look I get in mine."

Whoa. Is he actually tearing up? I don't believe this. He is right that look it is the same. Maybe I could tell him. No, I have to take care of this by myself. I don't care there is no way he could ever… "Hurry up and go."

"Seifer… please, can't we just talk about this for a little while? I know it's the same feeling! It's calling out to yours, you can't deny it. Whatever this is it's tearing me apart each day, and it's tearing you apart too. We both have changed. I miss the old Seifer, the one who was always so confident. The Seifer who believed in himself; he was never afraid."

"Stop crying Dincht, stop it!" What does he know. Why is he crying? There is no way he can understand what I'm feeling. Just him standing there… why the hell does he care? I jumped out of the bed, grabbed him his wrists, and slammed him against the wall. God he's still crying. "Stop looking at me!"

"Seifer… please."

"You can't understand you can't." God, am I crying now too? No I can't, I've got to keep it together, got to stay strong. I'm standing there looking at him; I want to make him stop crying. No. I finally choke out my next sentence, "I…said…get…out."

3----Zell---- 

The tears are streaming down my face, I can't even control them. But he's crying too. He's got me held up against the wall, my arms are above my head, and for some reason I can't fight back. We just keep looking at each other. I know it's the same now; there is no doubt in my mind. "Seifer don't do this."

"I was left by myself and I can handle this by myself."

"But you don't have to be, we can help each other. I know we can." It's no use he's pushing me out the door. I guess I have no choice. The door slams shut and it locks. Thank god no one is in the hall, cause I can't even move. I bet I look like a huge mess. I press my back against the door and just cry. I think he's still crying his back may be against the door on his side.

It's been almost and hour. I'm finally able to pull myself together long enough to get back to my room. I may have had to retreat for today, but I'm not giving up. I just can't. He maybe the only way to get back to the way things were. I used to be happy.

I have to try again, no matter what I know he feels the same way inside. Something is tearing us both apart from the inside.

3----Seifer---- 

That bastard, how dare he storm into my room? And when he did I just fell apart, and I won't let that happen again. Why can't I just fade away in peace? But maybe he is right I can tell by his eyes… my heart is breaking too.


End file.
